


Días especiales

by Clue_magic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clue_magic/pseuds/Clue_magic
Summary: Siempre le sonreía, las otras personas la ignoraban o le daban miradas hoscas, pero él, siempre tenía una sonrisa y una mirada amable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba escuchando la canción Jueves de la oreja de Van Gogh y me inspire XD, por lo cual se podría decir que es un songfic o al menos un primo lejano.

Brienne hizo su parada de rutina en el cristal del edificio de la esquina, se miro de pies a cabeza, la imagen no era la ella le gustaría, pero en esta ocasión había tratado de arreglarse más de lo habitual. Llevaba el traje sastre que se había comprado unos días antes, maquillaje y le dio algo de volumen al cabello.

  
En días pasados no había podido dejar de pensar que si se viera al menos un poco más bonita, logrará hablar con más seguridad , quizás… Pero no dejaba que las fantasías la engañaran, nunca sería como una de esas hermosas mujeres de las revistas.

  
Continuo su camino y bajo las escaleras del subterráneo, su figura se perdió mientras descendía. Una vez parada en el andén en espera de su vagón trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo sujetando con fuerza la carpeta en sus manos. El vagón llegó, se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, las pocas personas empezaron a entrar con prisa, miro a su alrededor en el andén y se sintió decepcionada.

  
Entró al vagón y se sentó en un asiento disponible. Las puertas estaban apunto de cerrarse cuando un hombre entro a toda prisa, “Es el” pensó y volvió a sentir ese nudo en el estómago. Llevaban meses coincidiendo, le sonrió a uno de las pasajeras y se le notaba en la cara que se encontraba agitado.

  
La buena o mala suerte parecía estar de su lado y el hombre se sentó justo a su lado, la miro y le sonrió. Siempre le sonreía, las otras personas la ignoraban o le daban miradas hoscas, pero él, siempre tenía una sonrisa y una mirada amable.

  
Se llamaba Renly, y los días jueves siempre viajaba solo en el metro, otros días lo acompañaba ya fuera un chico o una chica con los que platicaba y reían durante el recorrido, pero no los jueves. Levantó la mirada y se percató de que tenía los ojos cerrados, por un momento se sintió un tanto triste, pensó que notaría su esfuerzo en mejorar su imagen.

  
No había ninguna diferencia a los otros días, el silencio prevaleció mientras cada estación quedaba atrás. – mi nombre es Brienne- se decidió a decir mientras que apretaba con más fuerza la carpeta contra su pecho.

  
-mmm- escuchó provenir del hombre a su lado, pensó en dar marcha atrás, se sentía sumamente ridícula y por un momento pensó que no respiraba. -ahhh, yo soy Renly, mucho gusto – le extendió la mano.

  
Tomó su mano en un movimiento reflejo y sintió su calidez, levanto la mirada y su sonrisa le dio tranquilidad. -Brienne, es un nombre bonito – le soltó la mano, - creó que nuestra parada es la próxima - agregó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

  
Habían sido días especiales para ella, recordó mientras se acercaba a la estación donde bajaba. El vagón se detuvo y la gente se acercó a las puertas, ella hizo lo mismo, cada paso lo sentía pesado, quizás era la fecha y el poco tiempo que había pasado desde que se enteró del accidente de Renly.  


A lo lejos escuchó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre, se reprendió a si misma por la estúpida idea de pensar que sería Renly, se detuvo y giro.

* * *

  


Iba rumbo a la empresa de su padre cuando vio a la moza parada frente al cristal de un edificio antes de continuar su camino hacia el subterráneo. Le dio la indicación al chofer del taxi para que se detuviera y le pagó.

  
Se apresuró y logro ver a la enorme mujer que caminaba sin ánimo, estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre pero no lo hizo, en su lugar la acompañó de alguna manera. La mujer permaneció en silencio durante todo el recorrido, su aspecto era lamentable las últimas semanas, parecía un zombie.

  
Se arrepintió profundamente de haberla seguido cuando en una de las estaciones un grupo numeroso de gente entró. Brienne se levantó y cedió su asiento a una mujer con un bebé, continuo el viaje de pie . 

  
Cuando por fin llegaron al final del recorrido, pasó prácticamente a su lado y ni siquiera lo notó, molestó caminó y la llamó por su nombre.

  
-Jaime- pudo ver un poco de sorpresa en los ojos de Brienne.

  
-Si, ¿ya desayunaste?- la mujer asintió con la cabeza. -Eso significa que sólo pagarás el mío, me debes el costo de un cómodo taxi-, Brienne no parecía entenderlo y él tampoco lo entendía del todo.

  
-Es imposible, tengo el tiempo exacto para llegar a la oficina- Jaime rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

  
-Soy tu jefe recuerdas, no pongas más pretexto. Creo que podemos encontrar algo en la cafetería que está al lado de la oficina- vio como el ceño de la cara de Brienne se tensó y suspiro, pero al final camino tras él.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo espero que les haya gustado, no quería meter a Jaime XD pero terminó colandose. 
> 
> Gracias por leer (^^)


End file.
